We're Looking Out For You
by OmegaWolfStories
Summary: Bibu  my OC  is sick and tired of the guys treating her like a weakling so she tries to prove that she can handle herself...however her actions end up getting someone she cares about seriously hurt...How will she cope with the guilt?


**Warning: This FanFic contains my original Character, Bibu.**

**Here are some facts about Bibu before you read on:**

**.She's Blind in her left eye**

**.She's Hige's little sister**

**.She's about the same age as Toboe**

**. In her human form, she has brownish-blonde hair, one brown eye with the other clouded over. She wears a green T-shirt with brown combat trousers and converse trainers. **

**.In her Wolf Form she has sandy coloured fur like Hige but her's as lighter than his and is mixed in with some white. Her eyes are yellow with her blind eye clouded over. **

"Hurry up you two!" Ordered Tsume "You'll get left behind again!"

"Damn Tsume, give me a break!" I snapped back

He was always so bossy! I know he hated it when me and Toboe lagged behind but half the time it wasn't even my fault. The stupid runt often got tangled in some sort of plant, or he was too tired or too hungry to keep up. This time he thought he saw a shadow moving in the trees and he got too freaked out to walk by himself.

"Hurry it up Toboe!" I said as I began to run towards them, Toboe soon followed my lead.

"You ever wonder why I never had girls in my gang." Tsume asked Kiba who was walking beside him with Cheza.

"Why is that?" asked Kiba

"Because they do nothing but slow me down."

Just like Tsume…That guy ALWAYS picked on me for being female! Half the time I felt like ripping him apart and I usually got close to doing so but one of the other guys would always stop me before I could even try.

"I'm half blind, not half deaf you jerk!" I snapped as Toboe and I caught up with them "I can hear you ya' know!"

"Calm down Bibs he's just trying to get to ya." Laughed Hige as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah? Well he's doing a damn good job…"

We came to a muddy hill. It looked dangerously steep and was littered with sharp pointy rocks. Kiba was usually the guy with the plans so we all turned to him, hoping he'd be able to get us down safely.

"What do we do now Kiba?" Toboe asked, shakily.

"We'll go down in two's. I'll go with Cheza, Toboe, you go with Tsume and Hige, you can help your sister."

"I have a name…" I growled under my breath, not that anyone was listening.

Kiba gripped Cheza's hand and they slowly began to ease their way down the hill. Tsume did the same closely followed by Toboe who got ready to grip onto his buddy in case he felt like he was going to slip. Hige went before me and reached for my hand as if I was a helpless little kid.

"I'm fine you know…" I growled

"Don't give me that" he smiled as he gripped my arm.

We all cautiously made our way down the hill. I personally didn't think it was all that difficult but my brother still insisted to hang on to me.

"Hige, I wont fall." I said calmly to him

"Bibu, I'm not taking that chance." He replied "I know you're strong but I just don't want you to be hurt."

I was seriously ticked off by that point. He obviously didn't know how strong I was because if he did, he wouldn't treat me like a baby. Well I wasn't going to stand for it; I pulled away from Hige's grip and quickened my pace down the hill. I barged passed Toboe and Tsume, almost making them trip.

"Bibu!" snapped Tsume "What the hell are you doing?"

I wasn't listening, my pride made me oblivious to the obvious danger I was putting myself in on this muddy death trap. I barged passed Kiba, obviously I took care not to knock Cheza down.

"Bibu slow down!" gasped Kiba

Again, I wasn't listening and there was still a long way down. Suddenly, I felt my feet slip, I began to summersault down the hill, hitting a few small rocks on the way down.

"BIBU!" I heard Hige scream.

I tried to stop myself from falling any further but it didn't work. Kiba let go of Cheza's hand and dived towards me. As we both rolled down this surprisingly large hill, he grabbed a hold of my shoulders and hugged me tightly to his chest, shielding me from the sharp rocks. We were almost at the bottom when I heard a loud crack as we hit a massive rock. Kiba screamed in pain and I could see tears welling up in his eyes. As we hit the ground Kiba let go of me and I landed about 5 feet away from him. I climbed to my feet, the bruises on my arms and legs weren't that bad but they were still pretty sore. As I looked to my left I could see poor Kiba, laying flat on his stomach, whimpering in pain.

"Kiba!" I gasped as I collapsed onto my knees next to our injured pack leader. "Are you okay?"

"Do…I look O…kay?" he whimpered

I glanced up at the hill where the others were.

"GUYS! Get down here! He's hurt!" I yelled up at them. The all began to make their way down.

"Kiba I'm so sorry…" I said my voice full of guilt and regret.

"I-I'm just looking…out for you…"

"Kiba…" I said sadly as I gripped his hand.

Tsume and the others managed to get to the bottom of the hill in about 60 seconds. As soon as they hit the floor…I could see that Tsume was about to yell at me…not that I could blame him.

"Kiba are you alright?" gasped Toboe as he joined me at Kiba's side.

"I…Can't move." Said Kiba, his voice full of pain "My back…there's something wrong with…my back…"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU STUPID LITTLE RAT!" yelled Tsume. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED SOMEONE!"

"Tsume…I'm sorry…"

"LOOK AT HIM!" he screamed as he pointed to Kiba who was still wincing in pain on the floor "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!"

"I didn't mean to…"

Without warning, Tsume rushed towards me and struck me across my right cheek, leaving a big red mark where his claws scratched my skin. I fell back in shock and gripped my hands to my face. Hige held Tsume back.

"Stop it!" he ordered "I don't care what she did, man, I'm NOT gonna let you hurt my sister!"

"It is alright…"

We all turned to Cheza who had made her way towards Kiba. She placed her hands on his injured back and began to sing as she moved them up and down. We all stared in awe as she slowly healed Kiba's back. Once she had finished, Kiba slowly sat up with Toboe behind him supporting him.

"You Okay?" asked Tsume

"Yeah." Smiled Kiba "Just a little sore that's all."

Kiba looked at me, our eyes locking. I wondered how he was gonna yell at me. What name would he call me? Stupid? Irresponsible? Idiot? The possibilities were endless…

"Are _you_ okay, Bibu?" he asked

Shocked at his question, I looked away. I didn't feel I deserved to look at him after what I'd done. He couldn't forgive me just like that, I'd almost killed him.

"I'm sorry…" I replied…

That night, when the rest of the guys were asleep, I went to sit by myself on a patch of grass about 10 feet from where we were sleeping. I had a lot to think about. I realised that I couldn't always do things by myself and that sometimes I needed to let others help me, but most importantly I had to think about those around me and how what I do affects my friends. I should've known Kiba would've tried to help me, he is our leader after all. I felt horrible…ever since me and Hige met up with him I loved him as a brother. So kind, ambitious and fearless…he was the one wolf I wanted to be like but after what had just happened…I didn't feel worthy enough to even talk to him…until…

"Hey, can I sit here?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned to see Kiba standing behind me.

"Um…sure…" I answered nervously

Silence followed…

"A lot of stars out tonight" he smiled as he sat next to me "I can't wait until the next full moon can you?"

"How can you still talk to me after what happened?" I sighed

"Easy." He said "You're a member of my pack, I can't just blank you out, I care about you too much."

"But if it weren't for Cheza you could be seriously hurt…or even dead!" I said "Doesn't that faze you? Even a little bit?"

"Not really…but if you want me to be mad at you, I'll be mad…"

"No, don't…" I sighed "I'm really sorry Kiba I didn't mean for you to get hurt I was just…proving a point…"

"A point?" he asked

"Everyone thinks I'm weak either because I'm a female, or I'm young, or the fact I have a bad eye… but I'm not weak…" I explained "Chances are, I've probably been in more fights than any of you guys…yet you still treat me like you treat Toboe…"

Kiba hooked his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close for, what I swear was a hug.

"The reason we treat you this way is because we're looking out for you." He smiled "You and Toboe are both young and we'd just hate to see either of you hurt. We all know what you've been through Bibu…and we understand that you may be a little hostile because of it, but you can't expect me to stand back and watch you get hurt. It's wrong."

I rested my head against his chest. Deep down inside I knew he was right…and I must admit, I did like that someone actually cared about me but it was all new to me, no one ever cared about me before and now, these guys just expect me to get used to the idea?

"Thank you Kiba…" I smiled "But I don't need to be mollycoddled…"

Then, Kiba wrapped both his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Just as long as you let us help you when you need us…I'll see if I can get your brother to loosen up a little, okay?"

"It was Hige making you guys treating me like a pup?" I snarled under my breath. "I'll kill him…"

Kiba let out a small chuckle as he released me from the hug.

"Come on, lets get back to the others" he smiled

"Right behind ya boss!" I laughed as I followed him…


End file.
